Camping Trip of Their Lives
by Purely Pearl
Summary: Darien and Serena just got married. Darien is taking Serena on a surprise honeymoon. It started out great, but things begin to go very wrong. This is my first Fanfic. Please don't be to harsh. Please read & Review. Darien
1. Chapter 1: The Honeymoon

**Summary: Darien and Serena just got married. Darien is taking Serena on a surprise honeymoon. Thing begin to go very wrong. This is my first fanfic. Please don't be to harsh. Read & Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

_Chapter 1  
_  
The newlyweds, Darien and Serena Shields, planned on going camping for their honeymoon. Serena grew up camping with family and friends. But in Darien's case, he never really enjoyed camping. He would do anything to make his new, beautiful wife happy. So he planned to take her where she camped as a little girl, Moonlight Meadows campgrounds in Osaka. He wanted it to be a surprise. 

"Dare, honey, where are you taking me?" asked Serena. She was confused why her husband won't tell her where they were going for the honeymoon. "Sere, I want it to be a surprise, please don't make me ruin it." Darien pleaded with one of his famous adorable looks. She gave in. The look her husband gave her was one she could say 'no' to. So she sat in the car and wait to be surprised. "We're here!" exclaimed Darien. He looked at his wife and the look on her face was priceless. "Oh Darien! I can't believe it! I love you so much!" said Serena with joy in every word. "Everything is almost exactly how it was when I was a little girl!" She was so thrilled she was crying tears of joy. "I'm so glad to see you so happy, honey." They smiled at each other and kissed.

When they finally finished kissing each other, they decided to set up their tent. "Honey, do you think we can go swimming after we set the tent up?" ask Serena with a puppy-dog face. Darien chuckled and said "Of course darling". He never could resist that lovely face of hers. One of the reasons he fell in love her.

As soon as they finished, they made their way to the Seta River. The cold river was refreshing on a hot day. They spent about an hour in the river. Later they soon headed back up to their campsite. "I should make dinner now," said Darien. "No, let me take care of that. It's the only way I can show my appreciation for this wonderful gift you gave me," said Serena. "Sere, you don't have to do that. Seeing your beautiful face filled with joy was enough." Darien said it lovingly. "I know I don't have to but I really want to." Serena pleaded while blushing. "Ok, if you insist." Darien said giving up. They share another passionate kiss.

They had such a wonderful night together. They hope that the next day would be just as perfect. But they were wrong. Little did they know things were about to go down hill. It wasn't long until a bunch of wild teenage boys came to the campsite. They were loud and drunk. They acted as if they owned the placed.

Darien and Serena came back up from the river. They were shock to see what happened to the campsite. Their stuff wasn't touch but the area near them was totally trashed. There were beer bottles, cigarette butts, and liquor everywhere. They were upset. Darien was upset the most. 'This was supposed to be a romantic weekend with my new wife.' he thought. He was angry. He started walking over there. "Darien, what do you think you're doing?" questioned Serena. "I going to talk some sense into these guys," stated Darien. "Please don't be like this, they are drunk who knows what they can do." She pleaded him. She was really worried that he might do something crazy and get hurt. Darien sighs, "I guess you are right, I should leave them alone." "Thank you" Serena said with great relief. They went on minding there business

Later that night, those boys turned up their music to for blast. Darien couldn't take it anymore. He got out of his tent and marched right over their. When he reached their campsite he turned off their music. "What do you think you're doing! People are trying to sleep!" He yelled. The drunken teenagers weren't very happy. They took out their guns and said "Who do you think you are turning off our jam?" "Yeah, who cares if people are asleep? It's their problem if they can't take the music." What seem to be the leader of the gang said "Why don't you go back to sleep and mind your own business, old man!?" Said the leader as he pointed the gun at Darien. Then Darien remembered what Serena said to him earlier and back down. "Okay" he said in defeat. They start laughing at him. As they laughed Darien smelt the strong liquor odor in their breathe. He went back to his tent and tried to endure the pain-screeching noise. Soon the music finally turned off. He was glad. He looks down at his wife and smiled. 'How can you sleep through all that?' He thought as he brushed her lose, golden hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He later fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Well, there's my first fanfic. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Harrassing

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. For some reason the website wouldn't let me upload my chapter. Thanx for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Thank you, kalliegrl for helping me in my grammar. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. (I wish ;p)**

**Ok, now on with the story. I hope you like it. Plz read & review. Let me know what you think. Please and thank you.  
**

**

* * *

**

Darien and Serena got up the next morning. Darien still seem a bit tired due to the lack of sleep. So he decided to take a shower to wake himself up while Serena was making breakfast. Serena was occupied with scrambling the eggs that she didn't notice that someone was sneaking up on her. Then someone grabbed her behind. She jerked so bad that she sent eggs everywhere. The leader of the gang, Diamond, and the rest was laughing hysterically. "Oh, what do we have here?" said Diamond with a smirk. "Looks, like the old man has such fine and sexy wife!" one of the drooling teens pointed out. "Lea… leave me alone!" A scared Serena manage to say. "Now why would we do a thing like that?" asked Diamond jokingly. "Yeah, we are just starting to have some fun." said one of the teens, Safire. Diamond grabbed Serena and tried to kiss her. Serena was able to shove him off of her. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!" Serena yelled. Diamond was about to grab her again and teach her a lesson, but he saw that Darien was coming out of the bathroom. "We'll finish this later." He said to a frighten Serena. He and his gang left laughing.

Serena's heart was racing. She wasn't sure if she should tell Darien or not. She was afraid of what he would do. She wish she could transform and kick their butts, but she couldn't find it in her heart to beat up regular teenagers. She'll just be as bad as those negacreeps for beating on humans. "Hey Sere, what happen to our breakfast?" asked Darien chuckling. "Oh, um… haha… well you know me, a klutz." She said nervously hoping that he didn't see through her lie. Darien sensed that something was wrong but decided to wait until she told him. "That's okay, how about I'll make breakfast then?" He asked. "Ok." She said quietly. She was still debating whether she should tell him or not. '_He has the right to know after all he's my husband. But, I'm afraid he'll do something so wrong that he will regret later. Maybe I shouldn't tell him if I don't want him to go to jail._' She thought. "Breakfast is ready, Sere." Darien said breaking her train of thoughts. "Oh wow! This looks yummy." She exclaimed as she kissed her husband. She decided to act as if nothing ever happened. Though it was very hard since Diamond was starring at her with pleasure in his eyes the rest of the day. It made her sick to her stomach.

It began to get dark. She was glad because she soon won't be able to see Diamond's glaring eyes. The dark of night finally fell completely. "Dare, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now." Serena said while yawning. "Yeah, so am I." Darien stated. They went into the tent and got onto the airbed. Serena was towards the back of the tent wall. "Goodnight, Sere. I love you." Darien said as he kissed her. She smiled and said, "I love you too." It wasn't long for Darien to fall asleep. As for Serena, she still can't help but think about what had happened earlier today. It still sends goose bumps up her body. She was glad that they are going home tomorrow. Soon she was too tired to think. She gave in and fell asleep. Both sound asleep that they were unaware of the knife that was cutting the tent wall on Serena's side. Someone reached into the tent and grab Serena, making sure he grabbed her mouth so Darien wouldn't hear her if she screams.

* * *

**That's all for now. So how is it? Do you like it? I hope so. Remember to let me know. Cya.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kidnapping & The Rescue

**Sorry it took me a long time to update but here it is. If it wasn't for a friend to bug me about finishing it then I wouldn't have upated at all. So you are all lucky. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Serena woke up with a start as she felt something grabbed her waist. She tried to scream to get Darien's attention, only to have her scream be muffled by Diamond's hand covering her mouth. She struggled to get away but he was just stronger than her. Diamond and his gang manage to drag her away from her tent. Serena kept trying to get away even though she knew it was hopeless. 

When Diamond thought they were far enough, they stopped. "If you scream, I will torture and kill your husband, Sailor Moon." Diamond threatens with a smirk as he watched Serena's eyes widen. "That's right I know who you are Serenity, the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo." Diamond stated. He slowly released his hand away from her mouth. She didn't scream for the fear of Darien's safety. "Who are you?" Serena asked. I'm Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon. "Diamond said as dark energy formed around him turning into the dark prince he is. "Wha… what do you want with me?" Asked a now worried Serena. Diamond began to laugh. "I've had been wanting you, your love, and your devotion to me ever since you, as the Queen, laid those lovely, crystal blue eyes on me." Diamond said with lust in his eyes. "And now I finally have you." He said as he opened his third eye. Serena's body became stiff. She could barely breathe. She began to worry when she realize that Diamond's third eye is controlling her body so he could kiss her. Before she knew it, Diamond was violating her mouth with his while his hands were busy roaming her body. She began to cry. '_Darien__ please __save__ me!'_ She thought to herself.

Darien blotted up. His heart was racing. He had heard Serena's plea for help through their link. He became even more worried when he saw the cut in the tent. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He ran out of the tent and followed their link to fink her. "Don't worry Serena, I'm coming." Darien stated out loud to himself.

When he reached to where Serena was, he grew hot with rage. Seeing Diamond kissing HIS wife and having his hands all over her made his blood boil. Tuxedo Mask threw his steel-tipped rose directly at Diamond's right shoulder. Diamond began to scream in agonizing pain as his third eye shut, losing his control over Serena. Serena fell to the ground crying. Darien took this moment to get Serena out of danger. Diamond was to busy enduring the pain while Sapphire was helping him take out Tuxedo Mask's rose.

Tuxedo Mask brought Serena back near their campsite. They stopped to rest for awhile, thinking that they were safe. Serena was still sobbing uncontrollably into Darien's chest. He lowered himself to the ground while still holding Serena bridal style. He started to rock her and saying, "It's okay now, Serena. I'm here." '_That was way two close. I was so afraid of what might have happened if Darien didn't show up on time'_ She thought to herself as she shivered at the thought. Noticing the she shivered, Darien continued to try to calm her down. He began to think, _'I'm going to kill Diamon__d__ for doing this to Serena. Nobody touches my wife and lives!'_

Soon they weren't alone anymore. The "_teen gang_" that was with Diamond and Sapphire, turned into six youmas. They had been looking for them. Being surrounded by the youmas, Sapphire, and Diamond, Tuxedo Mask and Serena stood up. He put a protective arm in front of Serena. "Leave her alone!" He said though his teeth, glaring up at Diamond. Serena could feel his anger rising. Diamond watched the scene before him and smirked. "Do what you want to the prince, but bring Serenity to me unharmed. "Diamond commanded the youmas.

At hearing this Serena and Darien looked up at each other and nodded in acknowledgement. Serena shouted "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!" While she was transforming into Sailor Moon, Tuxedo mask was struggling to fight off the youmas. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!!" Sailor Moon yelled, killing one of the youmas that was attacking Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask looked over at Sailor Moon and thanked her with his eyes.

Tuxedo Mask fought and threw roses at the youmas to weaken them enough for Sailor Moon to blast them with her want. Sailor Moon got rid of three more as the crystal slowly drains her energy. She blasted the two remaining youmas and collapsed on her knees. "SERENA!!" Darien yelled as he ran to her side. "Are you okay?" Darien asked. Serena could see the concern in his eyes. I'm fine, just a little weak from battling all those youmas." She assured him.

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself." Diamond stated angrily to himself. He got ready an energy ball to kill Tuxedo Mask with. Tuxedo was too busy worrying about Sailor Moon. Serena looked up behind Darien just in time to see Diamond throw the energy ball directly towards Darien. "DARIEN WATCH OUT!!" She screamed. Before she had time to think, she pushed Darien out of the way and took the hit for Darien. As she hit the ground, her transformation faded away. It began to rain as the mirror Darien's emotion at that moment.

Darien's eyes grew wide with both shock and fear as he watched his beloved wife falls to the ground limped. He felt as if his whole world fell along with her. He rushes to her side. Darien picks her up slowly, being careful not to cause anymore damage to her now frail body. "Serena, wake up. Please you have to wake up." Darien said as tears stained his face mixing with the rain. A small soft groan escaped from Serena's lips. "Darien…" Serena whispered. Darien looked up at her. "Shh… Serena, save your breath. I'll get you to the hospital and everything will be alright." He said trying to reassure her and himself. "I'm sorry Darien, but there isn't enough time. I know that I'm not going to make it." She said as her breath began to become shallower. Darien began to sob even harder. "I'm sorry Serena this is my entire fault. I sh…" Darien began to say but was cut off by Serena. "Shh… Darien please don't blame yourself. I made the choice to save you. I love you." "I love you too, Serena." Darien said. He reached down to kiss her passionately. As he did, he could feel her slipping away. When he pulled apart from her, she was no longer with him. "SERENA…..!!!!!" Darien cried out in pain as the rain begins to pour harder. The campground was quiet and there was no sound but the sound of Darien's pain.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well there's the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Plz leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Saved

**Thnx to Tiger5 I decided to put up a alternative ending. I hope you guys like it. It's going to start with the last paragraph from Chapter 3.**

* * *

Darien's eyes grew wide with both shock and fear as he watched his beloved wife falls to the ground limped. He felt as if his whole world fell along with her. He rushes to her side. Darien picks her up slowly, being careful not to cause anymore damage to her now frail body. "Serena, wake up. Please you have to wake up." Darien said as tears stained his face mixing with the rain. A small soft groan escaped from Serena's lips. "Darien…" Serena whispered. Darien looked up at her. "Shh… Serena, save your breath. I'll get you to the hospital and everything will be alright." He said trying to reassure her and himself. "I'm sorry Darien, but there isn't enough time. I know that I'm not going to make it." She said as her breath began to become shallower. Darien began to sob even harder. "I'm sorry Serena this is my entire fault. I sh…" Darien began to say but was cut off by Serena. "Shh… Darien please don't blame yourself. I made the choice to save you. I love you." "I love you too, Serena." Darien said. He reached down to kiss her passionately. As he did, he could feel her slipping away. When he pulled apart from her, she was no longer with him. "SERENA…..!!!!!" Darien cried out in pain as the rain begins to pour harder. The campground was quiet and there was no sound but the sound of Darien's pain.

Darien looked up from his lifeless wife and saw Diamond standing a few yards away. Diamond was just starting to take in what he had done to his Serenity. Anger soon replaced the Sadness in Darien's eyes. As his rage built up, he could feel a strong power building up along with it. He lowered Serena to the ground gently. Darien stood up. "You are going to pay for this, Diamond!!" Darien shouted. Soon the forgotten Golden Crystal inside of Darien awakens turning him into Prince Endymion. He sent a powerful blast at the now fearful Diamond killing him instantly. There was nothing left of him. Feeling satisfied, he looked down at Serenity and anger left him. He got down and picked up Serena's cold body and laid her on his lap. He reached down and kissed her now cold dead lips, sending his power from the Golden Crystal to her. Turning back into Darien, he parted his kiss with Serena seeing her eyes flutter open. "Darien…?" Serena asked a bit confused. Darien grabbed a hold of her in a strong loving embrace. "Oh Serena! I thought I lost you forever!" Darien said as he cried tears of joy into her hair.

* * *

**How was that? It's for those who like a happy ending. Plz review to leave you comments about what you thought about my story.**


End file.
